Poofed
by wolflink123
Summary: Okay this this is based on my own personal head cannon, this is set after Steven floats so some spoilers for that so go back now if it will spoil it for you. There is attempted pearlxamethyst! (and rubyxsapphire) And a lot of OOC-ness i think and swearing (that is why it is T). Sorry about that. One-shot!


Poofed

A/N

Okay this this is based on my own personal head cannon, this is set after Steven floats so some spoilers for that so go back now if it will spoil it for you.

There is attempted pearlxamethyst! And a lot of OOC-ness i think and swearing. Sorry about that.

So yeah, enjoy!

I don't own Steven Universe

Peridot truly hated this mission.

She knew why it had to happen but still hated that Steven was any where near a corrupted gem while it was attacking the others. Even if he was just defending her while she worked on disabling the old gem tech forcefield. The corrupt gem had hidden itself behind so that it could attack with it's long tentacles but Garnet and Lapis Lazuli, who were trying in vain to attack it, could only hit the tentacles as they came out.

All things considered, Steven was doing a good job bashing the the attacking appendages with his shield but that didn't stop her worry. Pearl had tried to explain to Lapis and her what Steven was but eventually even she got lost when Peridot her self had asked what would happen if he got poofed, or even if he could get poofed or would he just die. That is what worried her the most, if Steven got hurt badly enough would he die or poof, it was on of the very thoughts distracting her from her work at this very moment.

Shaking her head, Peridot banished the thoughts from her head and got back on track, finally figuring out how to disable the forcefield with a shout of victory.

"Ah-ha! I got it down!"

"Nice one Peridot," Garnet shouted from behind her back.

The green gem turned around to see Steven was now facing her, smiling brightly and neither of them noticing as Garnet came flying towards him.

"Steven! Look out!" Lapis shouted just in time for Steven to look up and see the bigger gem about to land on him.

Him being Steven, he panicked and jumped away with his newest power out of her line of sight. Peridot moved to see if the fusion was all right but stopped dead when Lapis screamed with a horrified look and Garnet who froze, both of them were looking behind her at the wall that was covered in sharp, needle like growths of quartz. Not truly wanting to look behind her she did and time felt like it had frozen.

Steven had impaled him self on several of the sharp growths, several of them sticking through what what Peridot remembered to be important places on the human body, including his neck and slightly left of the centre of his upper torso, all of the spikes were covered in his blood and his eyes quickly dulled of the happiness Peridot had become love, being replaced with pain then nothingness. She had that feeling, what Steven had described to her as feeling sick, she could feel her self start to shake and the tears well up in her 'eyes' as her mouth refused to close. This was her, hell, all of the crystal gem's worst nightmare right here in this moment.

Then the moment ended when Steven shield and his body poofed out of existence and his gem began to fall to the hard ground.

"Steven!" she shouted as she dived to the ground to catch his gem just before it hit the ground, terrified it would shatter falling from that hight.

As Peridot sat up, still on the ground, she cradled the pink gem and listened as Garnet and Lapis grunted and yelled in sheer fury as they took down the corrupted gem, all but shattering it in the process. After Garnet bubbled the gem and sent it off to the temple, she slowly walked over to the smaller gem. Peridot didn't even flinch when the fusion put her, now un-armoured, hand on her shoulder, too wrapped up in staring at the rose quartz gem in her hand as tears now streamed down her face.

Garnet was trying to keep her cool but even Peridot in her near petrified state could feel her shaking as the anger of the red gem that made her up grew, despite the best effort of the blue to calm her down.

"What the fuck was that!" Lapis yelled, storming up to the pair, "you stupid fucking future seeing fusion! Why the fuck didn't you see him there! What's the point of you if you couldn't even avoid killing Steven!"

"L-Lapis I-" Garnet tried in a distinctly sapphire like monotone voice but said gem kept ranting.

"Do you even know if he will fucking reform? Do you even care? Or are you so wrapped up in your own little fusion world that you don't even give a fuck!" Lapis ranted, voice affected as angry tears rolled down her face.

"Lazuli stop it!" Peridot yelled, tears still falling but un-petrified by the yelling, "of course Garnet cares, she cares way too much! It's not her fault, it was just and accidence," she said, defending the bigger gem.

"She has future vision, she should of avoided this! It is her fault!"

"All power has limits, she can't see every thing, and if its her fault then it's our fault as well! Nether of us warned him in time to get out of the way safely and you yelling at him made him jump! And Steven hasn't learned to control his powers so it was just a big accident!" by the end of her rant, Peridot was standing up, she was breathing heavily and shaking violently, still clutching Stevens gem like it would bring him back.

Lapis hung her head, staring intently at the ground as she trudged away towards the warp pad the had come on. After a few seconds, when Peridot had calmed enough to walk with out falling over her own feet, she gently lead the still shaking Garnet in the direction the Blue gem had gone, still clutching Steven's gem in one hand.

"come on, Pearl is probably worrying about Steven, we've been here for way too long."

Fifteen minuets later and the trio had made it out of the quartz cave system and on to the warp pad, in a flash of sound and light, they were gone.

Lb

Amethyst and Pearl appeared in a flash of sound and light onto Mask island, they had been given the mission to try and find Jasper while Garnet, Steven, Lapis and Peridot when to take care of a corrupt gem, apparently as a way to test the newest members of the crystal gems as how they worked as a team with out the other two their.

So they were on clean up duty to their last big battle, to which Amethyst thought was a giant drag, which was being made worse by the uneasiness she had felt since pearl had dragged her out of her room and told her what the other four gems were doing today.

"Ergggg, why couldn't we go and help them? This is sooo boring," the short purple gem complained, finally annoyed and worried enough to ask.

"We needed away to test Lapis and Peridot with as little help as possible" Pearl replied for the thirteenth time.

"Yeah but why this?"

"Jasper needs to be found as soon as possible."

"But why did Steven get to go with them?"

"Because he wanted to test his new power in a fight."

"But he can't even control it properly! Something could go wrong." Amethyst said then almost cringed, that was too much of a pearl thing to say but it was true, and thinking about it only worsened that uneasy feeling.

"I know, I'm worried as well but Garnet thought it was all right and Lapis wouldn't even go without him so there wasn't much I could do" pearl said with a sigh, "I suppose all we can do is... hope for the best at the moment."

"Fine, whatever."

As Amethyst said this the walked through the line of the thick jungle to the open beach area where Malachite and Alaxandrite battled about two weeks ago and the place where the ground opened up and the home-world gem Jasper fell in. The cracked in the earth was still there but the islands inhabitance, sentient watermelon it the shape of Steven, had put up fences to stop any of them from falling in. The pair of gems walked up to the fence around the crack and peered in to it, seeing nothing but darkness and the promises of doom.

"Whelp, lets get down there then P" Amethyst said, preparing to jump the fence.

"Wait, maybe it would be best if we did this a bit more... Carefully, just in case Jasper is able to attack" she said as almost invisible light blue blush covered her cheeks.

"Ohhhh yeah, good idea P" she said grinning, a blush covering her cheeks as well as she hopped down off the fence and stretched her arms above her head.

The two gems started dancing to music that wasn't there as their gems glowed and as they came together their whole bodies glowed and then there was one tall four armed gem with two gems and a relaxed look. Opal stretched her arms and easily stepped over the fence and started to carefully climb down.

'More carefully,' that's been their code word for lets fuse, it wasn't a purposely done, it just sort of happened as their friendship started to repair after decades of it being repeatedly damaged by fighting and arguing with each other. Now they weren't constantly at each other or pretending for Steven and it felt so much better. But still had a long way to go and Amethyst already assumed that it would never go as far as she, as of lately, wanted it to go.

Soon enough, the fusion came across a hole in the bottom of the crack that would of been big enough and in the right place for Jasper to fall in when she went down. Opal carefully moved her self through the hole and in to the tunnel that was underneath, gently landing on her feet and shining the light of the gem on her forehead around the dark space. When she started walking, she then saw the large foot prints that followed the direction that Opal was walking. As she followed them, they stared to be increasingly unstable until she saw drag marks going through the same kind of foot prints but going the direction she had just come.

As if the maker had tried to run but was dragged back.

"What could do this to jasper?" Opal asked no one.

That's when when she heard a loud scuttle.

The fusion quickly looked up and gasped, stepping back in fright as she saw the now illuminated giant, bright blue spider. Opal tried to remember any mentions of a giant species of spider that was native to this planet until she saw that most of its body was covered in small blue gems with one large gem on the top of its head. It was a corrupted gem, but where was Jasper.

When the gem spider screeched and came towards the fusion she heard a grown and looked to he left to see many small lumps cocooned in gem covered spider web. The grown though had come from the largest lump that had bits of orange tinged white hair sticking out of it that looked strangely familiar. Before Opal could think about that the spider was right in front of her and she only had seconds to back flip out of the way before it swiped and cracked the ground where the fusion had just been.

Just as she landed the corrupt gem had already launched itself at her, only giving her enough time to bring her two right fists across and smash the monster into the wall of the tunnel, which allowed her to summon pearl's spear and stab the corrupt gem, pinning it to the wall until it poofed. Catching it before it hit the ground, Opal then bubbled it and sent it to the temple.

That's when she remembered why that hair was familiar. Opal dislodged Peal's spear from the wall and walked over to the large lump, holding the lump as she sliced away the web. She lowered the other gem to the ground and removed the blue webbing cocoon as carefully as possible. When Jasper was free , Opal noticed she was unconscious but her gem was not cracked so that was two less problems for the Fusion.

Opal easily hefted the buff gem on to her shoulder and walked back to the hole she had come from. With some difficulty, she managed to get both of them through the hole and back up to the surface, once there they headed back to the warp pad and disappeared with a flash of sound and light.

Lb

A flash of light announced to the empty room that Opal and the unconscious Jasper had arrived. The fusion looked around Stevens room an didn't see any of the others and shrugged.

"They must not be back yet," she mumbled to her self.

Opal wandered over to the couches and laid Jasper down. Resting one set of hands on her hips and making a thinking pose with the others, she stared at the downed gem, not entirely sure what to do now.

"i suppose we should un-fuse now" a distinctly Pearl sounding version of Opal's voice said, all arms flopping a her sides as her whole body started to glow.

"Wait," an Amethyst sounding version said and Opal stopped glowing "maybe we should stay fused for a bit more, just till the others get back, if that's okay with you?"

"All right, Opal can stay till the other get back." the Pearl version said.

Opal looked around Steven's room, still unsure of what to do. When she shifted her foot though, it touched something on the ground, that being a stack of four of Steven's books, she picked up the first one and read the back. It looked interesting enough, 'the unfamiliar familiar,' some thing to pass the time with. The tall Fusion sat down on the unoccupied lounge chair and began to read.

Lb

Several hours later and Opal was still sitting in that exact same same chair still reading, completely wrapped up in the same book she started hours before. Even if Amethyst would never normally do this, she was just so happy to be this close to Pearl that she could care less.

Jasper was still dead to the world where Opal had left her.

The room was quiet, calm and peaceful, only small noises could be heard.

That was broken though, when the warp pad activated with out warning with a flash of sound and light that startled the fusion out of her reading. The grin from the happy moment she was reading instantly slipped off her lips when she saw the state of her team mates and the lack of one.

"what happened?" she demanded as she stood up, ignoring the slight wobble from sitting so long and marched over to the others.

When she was just in front of the warp pad she stopped and demanded again, "well? What happened, where is Steven?"

Peridot opened her mouth as if to speck but couldn't get anything out so she just held out her had and showed the fusion the pink gem in her hand. Opal's eyes widened and tears welled in them and she could do nothing as she felt herself destabilize and break in to Pearl and Amethyst.

While Amethyst just sat on the ground where she landed, tears rolling down her face, Pearl quickly got up and moved in front of Peridot, gently taking Steven's gem out of her hands and started stroking it as her tears fell.

"W-what happened to Steven." she asked in a shaking voice.

"G-Garnet was thrown by the corrupted gem, Steven was in the way and jumped out of the way but h-he jumped right on the spikes that were on the walls a-and then h-he poofed but it isn't Garnet's fault! I had distracted him and Lazuli shouted at him, but it was just an accident!" Peridot wailed before attaching her self to Lapis' side and sobing into her dress, finally loosing control of her sadness.

The taller blue gem just glared at the shorter green gem but let her stay there.

Until she finally looked up saw who was on the couch, then sadness a slight annoyance were replaced with rage in her eyes as she went ridged.

"You two found her then, why hasn't she been poofed?" Lapis asked as calmly as she could manage at this moment.

"S-steven didn't what her to be poofed," Pearl said, momentarily distracted from the pink gem she had been stroking gently with her thumb, "He wanted to try and help her."

"well that's all good and fluffy but Steven isn't here! And for all any one know he is never coming back! So you know what? Fuck it, she is going down!" Lapis yelled before she marched over to the unconscious gem, leaving Peridot to fall on the ground.

Drawing water out of the kitchen sink as she went and turned it in to several ice spike.

Once she was in front of Jasper, she stabbed her in the chest in multiple places. Barely a second later the buff gem exploded in to nothingness, the orange triangle gem falling where her head had been on the couch. This was all done before any of the other gems could stop her

"Fuck this place, fuck you all" the blue gem mumbled before walking out the front door and taking off.

That was the moment that Garnet fell apart, distracting the remaining gems from the dramatic exit.

Both of the small gems were in tears but where Ruby's were angry, Sapphire's were guilty. The small red gem didn't say anything as she glared at her other half, even as she sobbed and covered the rest of her face with her hands.

"This is all your fault"

Ruby didn't even bother to say any thing else, she just marched right out the front door , leaving Sapphire to cry on the warp pad with Peridot.

Amethyst and pearl glanced at each other, this was bad, really bad, Ruby not going berzerk and blaming Sapphire? and Sapphire showing emotion? Hell must have frozen over while they were reading.

Peridot finally managed to get some control over her self, she rubbed her eyes under her visor and slowly got up. She quickly glanced at Pearl and Amethyst, seeing their worried looks did nothing to help he state but she took a deep breath and looked over at Sapphire, who was still crying. Slowly she walked over to the blue gem and hoped that this would go well.

"Sapphire, don't listen to her, this isn't your fault, you can't see every thing that's going to happen," Peridot tried.

Talking to others has never been her strong point but she was trying, Garnet had become a friend to her, so she would try to help her in any form.

"But i should of see him! it's Steven! I always see when he is in danger but i didn't see him and i still can't!" the blue gem yell, staring at Peridot from underneath her fringe.

"What do you mean you still can't?" Amethyst asked, generally confused to what she meant.

"There are too many variables, anything could happen, I'm sorry I can't see what will happen," then blue gem stood up and walked to the temple door.

Her gem glowed and the corresponding gem on the door glowed and the door opened up to show a very blue room that Sapphire quickly disappeared into as the door closed once more.

The left over three gems looked lost and sad not knowing what to do. Pearl looked over to the couch and saw that Jasper's gem was still lying there and walked over to it, figuring that it shouldn't be left there for her to reform because they had forgotten about her. Using one hand she bubbled the gem and sent it off to be with the rest of the bubbles in the basement of the temple.

"So what now?" Amethyst asked no one in particular.

"I-I don't know," Pearl said as she looked down at Steven's gem, still clutching it in one hand. "we will just have to wait and see."

Lb

Where ever Steven was it smelt nice, like a mix of inside lions main and his mothers room. It was warm and quiet and what ever he was laying on was soft and a bit squishy but it felt weird, it felt like that time he accidentally fell asleep laying across Garnets lap but it was bigger. Steven could also feel something that felt like what all the other gem wore, then he noticed that some on was playing with his hair.

Then there was giggling from above him "i know your awake Steven."

That made his eyes snap open and there, just above him was the person that he had wondered about for as long as he could remember.

"Mum?" he whispered.

Which she answered with a grin, "Hello Steven."

"Mum!" he repeated louder and moved so he was now hugging her around her neck

Rose giggled again at his excitability and wrapped her arms around him to complete the hug "it's nice to finally meet you."

"I can't believe it's you, wait," he finally realised how impossible this situation was and leaned back to get a good look at his Mum, confusion taking over from happiness, "Where are we?" he asked looking around at the cloud filled room.

It looked exactly like Rose's room in the temple, which freaked him out a little because that room has twice now scared him.

"You don't remember what happened?" Rose asked him with a sad expression.

He sharply inhaled when his latest memories played over in his head. He had been poofed.

"We're inside m-our gem."

Steven slowly detached himself from Rose and stepped off her lap, where he had been sleeping, and had a propped look around the pink room, spinning around as he did so.

"So this is what a gem looks like on the inside, Is this what all gems look like on the inside?" Steven asked still spinning, changing the subject.

Rose smiled softly at his antics, slowly she stood and walked over to Steven "no, this is just what our gem looks like, Others have their gems set up differently, how ever the want it."

"oh, cool," he mumbled, initial excitement gone but he continued spinning.

Rose frowned slightly at her son, she had watched Steven all his life from their gem so she had a pretty good idea what he acted like when he was upset about something.

Placing a hand on his head to stop his movement, she knelt down and turned him so he faced her "Steven, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, just looked down at his feet.

"Steven?" she asked again, now quite concerned.

He sighed before answering "I'm worried about the others, their probably really worried about me because they always freak out when something happens to me and i can't even let them know that I'll be alright."

It probably shouldn't of , but that did surprise her a bit, just the amount of care he showed towards her old friends, it made her feel so proud. But that didn't help the fact that he was feeling upset.

"Steven" she sighed, not exactly sure what to say to him but hoping this would be alright, "just, don't focus on that, just think how happy they will be when you regenerate."

That got a little grin out of him.

"Come on, how about i show you around." Rose Quartz suggested standing up and holding out her hand to her son.

"Yeah, okay" he agreed and took his mothers hand.

And with that the pair wandered off towards the all pink cottage and surrounding gardens that were all made of the clouds that inhabited the gem interior.

Lb

Once again Steven was sitting at the big pink table in the living room of his mothers pink cottage, in what felt like a week he had been here, many time had he sat at this table, drawing pictures that illustrated the stories he had told his mum, even though she had seen all of his life, she preferred to hear his explanation of the adventures he went on. But at this very moment he wasn't drawing he was just sitting there, paper and pencils in front of him but untouched, he had a look of concentration on his face, all scrunched up and his eyes closed. He was trying to think of a form to take so he could regenerate but it was hard for him to picture what exactly what he wanted.

"Steven, what are you doing?"

The voice of his mother made him jump, breaking him out of his concentration.

Sighing, he opened his eyes to the bemused Rose Quartz sitting next to him. "I'm trying to think of a form so I can regenerate but it's not working."

"the first time is a bit hard," thinking hard of a way to help her son, she glanced at the drawing tools in front of him and got an idea, "why don't you try drawing it, it will help you decide how you want to look."

"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed, jumping off his chair to hug his mum quickly before he sat back down and started to draw him self.

Rose had to laugh at his actions, they reminded her of Greg's so much, she missed him and the gems so much but loved it how she had created something that would be even better for them and the earth. Rose knew their times together would only ever be short lived and she has enjoyed interacting with him. But Steven was needed out there, so of course she would help him go back any way possible, and hoped that she wouldn't see him back in here too often.

"Hey Mum, do you wanna help me with this?" he asked, indicating to the half drawn picture.

"Of course Steven" she replied and they worked on the picture.

Lb

About half an hour later, the picture was done. They had decided to keep most of it the same but had given him red boots instead of sandals, added a pink sleeveless jacket with a hood and made him ever so slightly taller, not as tall as when he tried stretching his form the whole of his birthday but what was allowed to be done when reforming. After it was done Rose took it over to the wall where she had hung up all of Steven's drawings from his stay.

"Okay so now try concentrating on the picture and imagine that is what you look like."

He nodded and stared at the picture of him, concentrating on it intently. This was definitely easier for Steven as soon his form glowed pink for a few seconds and the changes were made real.

"Wow! Cool" he said looking him self over.

Then he started to float and glow.

"Wait what's happening? Am i regenerating?" he asked panicking, trying to reach for his mum.

"Yes you are, don't panic, you'll be fine and ill be here when you need to come back," Rose said and gently kissed he son on the forehead, "I love you Steven," she whispered just as his vision went blank.

Then he was dropping.

Lb

It had been three days it had been since Steven was poofed.

Three days since Amethyst, had seen Ruby, Lapis or even Sapphire.

Three days of trying to keep Greg away with weak lies and excuses.

Two days since Peridot decided that every electronic device in the house needed 'upgrades'.

Three days since Pearl had spoken a word or moved from her spot on the couch, sitting with her legs against her chest, chin on her knees, arms around her legs and eyes fixed on Stevens gem where the purple gem had set it up for her.

It was half an hour after Lapis, Peridot and Garnet had come back with Steve's gem that she had her inevitable freak out. She had been trying to distract her self by cleaning, still clutching the pink gem as she did when the first sob hit, shaking her entire form, making her fall to the ground as tears rolled down her face. She pressed Steven's gem to her face and seamed to be mouthing words to it.

Peridot wasn't helping, having her own version of a freak out with the new tape recorder that Steven had helped Lapis get Peridot, so Amethyst had to look after the taller gem. Which included setting up Stevens gem on the coffee table in front of the couch, picking up the sobbing gem and sitting with Pearl in her lap, hugging her while she cried her self in to sleeping, which worried the purple gem that she was that exhausted but at least she wasn't doing any thing stupid.

For the next few hours they just sat their together. Amethyst watched the pink gem and waited for something to happen, keeping her self together for Pearl's sake while said gem drifted in and out of sleep.

Every thing was peaceful apart from Peridot's manic but quiet muttering, sobbing and occasional laughter in to her tape recorder.

Then Peridot got bored on the second day and started to pull any and every electronic appliance in the house apart and make 'upgrades' to them. Which Amethyst didn't want her doing with out supervision so she lifted Pearl up as she got up and placed the other gem in her place as she went to keep an eye on the other gem, occasionally coming back to make sure Pearl was alright, never getting an answer.

This it how it went for two days straight. Amethyst was doing her best to stay calm and keep it together for the others but it was getting harder to stay positive when everything had gone to shit. She definitely had a new appreciation for Garnet, being the bigger gem was hard was hard.

At this moment, Amethyst was sitting next to Pearl as Peridot brought all of her 'upgraded' electronics to show her how great they were.

"Okay, okay, Amethyst, your going to love this!" the short green gem said, manic with excitement as she brought a covered object in to her line of sight.

She tore the cover off to show the thing underneath. The thing looked to be the toaster, sideways, attached to the top of the microwave. Amethyst stared at the apparent appliance fusion in bewilderment while Peridot grinned and almost vibrated with excitement.

"Umm, what is?" she asked, trying a supportive smile.

"It's a toast-wave!" she exclaimed

"Errrrrr, why?" was all she was able to get out.

"Because i could that's why! But,but look at this!" she shouted and plugged a single cored into the power point.

The clock on the microwave lit up, which was encouraging and when she put two pieces of bread in the toaster part and used the buttons on the microwave to control the toaster did work.

Then there was sparking and what sounded like a small explosion and the now blackened bread was launched out of it and hit Peridot in the face as she had moved in front of it to see what was wrong with her creation.

Amethyst had to smother her laugh and then her grin with her had when Peridot turned to look at her. Both disappeared when she saw the tears in her eyes.

"Aww, come on Peri, you did a good job, it worked...for a little bit." she truly hoped that was what Peridot needed to hear, she was totally out of her depth here.

"But it didn't" she said turning back to her creation and unscrewing the side of the toaster to see the burnt out inside of the it. "See? Its all ruined."

Amethyst didn't want Peridot to start crying again, that's when she got an idea.

"Hey you know what? I think i have another one of theses in my room, how about we go and find it?" she suggested.

"Yes please," the green gem mumbled.

Amethyst looked over at Pearl who still hadn't moved and asked "You gonna be alright P?"

Unsurprisingly, there was no reply.

Amethyst sighed and grabbed Peridot's hand, she led the other gem over to the temple door just as the blue gem on it glowed and the door opened to reveal Sapphire. Her Blue hair was a mess and she was still sniffling a little but had a small grin on her face like she knew something they didn't.

That's when two pairs of foot steps could be heard coming up the steps, Amethyst looked over at the front door to see both Ruby and Lapis walk in front of it. Ruby quickly opened the door and walked straight over to her other half, mouth already open, about to start apologizing for her actions when Sapphire closed the distance and silenced her with a kiss before she could say any thing.

The gems in the room that weren't frozen averted their eyes from the privet moment. Some words were mumbled between the two short gems and the Ruby was swinging Sapphire around and in a flash Garnet was back with the same grin a Sapphire was wearing.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine," the Fusion said, creating her visor and adjusting it.

Just as she said this, Steven's Gem started to glow and float, moving away from the coffee. Finally that got a reaction out of Pearl. Every one of the gems, apart from Garnet, gasped in shock and Pearl even stood up.

A form started creating it's self around the Rose Quartz gem and it eventually the shape of Steven was formed, arms out stretched and eyes closed. He gently landed on the ground as his form stopped glowing and opened his eyes, looking around him and smiling at his family of Gems.

"Steven!" all the non-fusion gems yelled out all at once, surrounding him in a massive group hug.

Garnet of course walked over last, knelt down and wrapped her arms around all of them, shape shifting a little so the hug was complete.

And just for that moment every thing was alright again.

A/N

Well that got out of hand, if you made it this far that good job, you get an imaginary cookie!

Love? Hate? Do tell (or if there are any mistakes, this is mostly unedited.)


End file.
